1. Field
The invention pertains to archery bows and, in particular, to bows which can be folded and to compound bows.
2. State of the Art
Archery bows are relatively awkward and cumbersome to carry and transport because of their elongate nature. Demountable archery bows, constructed of two or more pieces which can be assembled and disassembled, are somewhat less cumbersome to carry than a conventional bow because of the relatively shorter dimensions of the separate disassembled pieces; however, the separate pieces and the loose bow string are still awkward to handle. In addition, the assembly of such bows is relatively time consuming, making them unsuitable where the bow must be quickly and quietly assembled upon sighting of the target, such as in hunting.
Attempts have been made to overcome the shortcomings of the demountable bows by providing a two-piece bow in which the pieces are connected together by hinge means and can be folded together as an integral unit. To maintain strength and rigidity in the handle portion of the bow, it was taught (in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,527,196 and 3,612,028) that the hinge axis should be in the same direction as the draw of the bow. Accordingly when the bow is folded, the limbs are rotated into side-by-side relationship. Although the bow limbs remain in essentially one piece when folded, the bowstring falls loose and must be taken care of separately. In addition, when the bow is realigned to its operable position, the bowstring must be manually restrung on the bow.